Teostra
The Teostra is a male Elder Dragon whose distinct features are its large crimson mane and two curved horns. They are most often found in hot areas such as the Desert and the Volcano, but have been known to venture into the Swamp. Teostra, as well as its female counterpart Lunastra, have a dangerous fire aura that deals constant poison-like terrain damage to hunters standing nearby. 400px|link= In-Game Description }} Notes *The Teostra can produce a highly flammable powder and use its wings to spread it across the air. It then gnashes its teeth to create a spark, which then causes the powder around it to ignite and explode. The spark emitted has two colors, indicating the distance of the explosion. Red sparks indicate a close ring of explosions, while yellow sparks indicate a long range explosion. *In MHFU, Elder Nekoht and G Lvl Teostra have 2 new abilities. They can summon a small area of fire powder where the hunter is standing, and can imbue their claws with fire when enraged. *The Fire Aura around Teostra causes Terrain damage and deflects all kinds of arrows and some kinds of bullets. For range weapons, any kind of arrows and normal bullets cannot penetrate Teostra's aura. Only elemental bullets, pierce bullets, explosive shells, paint shells, status-inflicting shells and thrown objects can. This also applies to Lunastra's aura and Kushala Daora's wind barrier. **Teostra is unable to produce this aura if one of his horns are broken. However, the following conditions must be met before its horns can be broken: the horns must take at least 1 point of damage from Dragon Element, they must take a certain amount of ordinary damage, and Teostra's current HP must be below 60% of its maximum HP. **The Aura can also be temporarily disabled by attacking his face for a short time and flinching his head, poisoning, paralyzing, or knocking out. *Rarely, Teostra will escape from the Hunter and sleep to recover health. During this time, the horns may grow back. *Teostra's tail can be cut once it has received enough damage and only when Teostra's HP is below 40%. *Teostra is weakest to Dragon on its head. *When in rage, his Flamethrower attack almost triples in length, thus having a much larger range. *In MHFO Season 9.0, Hard Core Teostra is introduced. It has a few new attacks: ** His flamethrower attack has a much longer range, even when not enraged. ** He might cover random parts of the area he's been fought in in explosive powder and make them explode with a snap of its teeth at any time. He will also let out a high-grade roar right after the detonations. ** Explosions are added to his claw attacks. He can also jump erratically all over the place, causing fire bursts with his tail every time he lands. ** When he roars, entering rage mode or activating his fire aura, he'll be surrounded by a flaming tornado. ** He will enter air mode much more often. While airborne, he can provoke explosions with his tail attacks or breath fire. *Teostra also appears on Monster Hunter Frontier 1.0's box-art. *Teostra and Lunastra can drop a shiny when roaring. MHFU Armor Skills Polls Category:Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Dragon Element Monsters